A mobile station's ability to receive and process signals from a serving base station may be affected by interfering signals, particularly interfering signals from other base stations that use the same frequency subcarriers. In the case of BWA networks, different base stations of a BWA network may be time-synchronized and may concurrently transmit downlink (DL) frames to their associated mobile stations using the same subcarriers of a multiplexing scheme such as orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA). This makes it difficult for a mobile station operating in the presence of other (i.e., interfering) base stations to receive and process signals from a serving base station.
Another issue with BWA networks is Doppler-induced inter-carrier-interference (ICI) which is interference between adjacent subcarriers. Doppler-induced ICI may be caused by the speed at which the channel varies over time as well as velocity of the mobile station. Doppler-induced ICI makes it difficult to decode signals received from a serving base station.
Thus, there are general needs for receivers that can operate in the presence of interfering base stations and methods for reducing and/or canceling interference from other base stations, as well as receivers that can cancel and/or reduce Doppler-induced ICI.